Healing Hearts
by secretfanficlover
Summary: During an accident Tonks ends up in a French hospital, helped by Healer Delacour.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 663

Title: Healing Hearts

Note: AU! Tonks lives, not with Remus

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 10: Poetry Studies: Rudy Francisco: Task #2 - Write about someone summoning the courage to talk to their crush

Yearly:

Prompt 304 [Pairing] Fleur/Tonks

Seasonally:

Days of the year: 9th October: Emergency Nurses Day: Write an emergency services!AU

* * *

It all started when Tonks was brought into the hospital in France, and the small, slender, blonde woman was the Healer that helped her survive her accident. Tonks had been on a mission, and after getting cursed she was brought into the nearest hospital for help.

Fleur Delacour had learnt English over the years, knowing a lot of Aurors, and having kept in contact with both Victor Krum and Harry Potter all these years. The war was over, but of course bad things still happened all over by the rogue few that sought destruction.

When Tonks woke with the blonde sitting next to her in a stark white room she didn't recognize, she asked, "Am I dead? Are you an angel?"

Fleur's melodic laughter filled the room and Tonks felt like she was instantly struck by cupid's arrow. Even Fleur's carefully painted nails were covered in white nail polish.

"No," she replied, her accent less heavy than it used to be during the tournament. "You have woken up."

"Where am I?"

"The Hospital in France," Fleur replied. "I am your Healer."

"You're beautiful," Tonks said, still highly sedated.

"Thank you," she said simply. She was used to compliments. She handed over a grey bottle of medicine, suggesting Tonks take a spoon full of it to help her recover from the sedation. She simply accepted the woman's authority and listened to what she said.

* * *

Tonks blushed crimson when she realised what she had said, and her hair turned the same colour as her face. She sometimes felt her body transform when something like this happened, like a natural reaction.

Healer Delacour was acting professional; she had no reason to feel so nervous around her. She had felt an instant spark between them, but she thought of how Fleur had laughed at her confession, and it made her think perhaps she shouldn't say anything more about it.

As soon as Tonks was ready to be released, Fleur arrived, grinning at her.

"All better?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah," Tonks replied, hoping her eyes didn't give away her nerves as her heart fluttered just from talking to the Healer.

"You should stay a while," Fleur added.

"Contrary to popular belief, I know exactly what I'm doing," Tonks said, her confidence returning with the words. She had never been one to just accept what was said if she didn't agree with it.

There was a look of puzzle on Fleur's expression now.

"I didn't intend any offence," she said. "I simply wanted to ask if you wanted to join me for a drink at the pub before you get back on duty."

"Oh," Tonks said. "I thought you meant the hospital." Fleur shook her head in reply.

"Well then, I'm sorry, I'd like that Miss Delacour," Tonks replied.

"Its Fleur," she said.

"Fleur," Tonks echoed, following the witch to the nearby pub. Fleur ordered them each a firewhiskey and they sat at a booth drinking and started to chat about everything.

Once they realised they both knew Harry Potter, they found some common ground, and then they hit it off like wildfire in the dry grass.

Tonks had fallen for her so suddenly it was almost impossible to focus on the conversation they later it got. It was 2AM when it was time for last call, and Tonks didn't have a drink in a while so she was very intoxicated.

"I think I love you," she blurted suddenly. Fleur blushed, and smiled at her. They were paused in the alley, and Fleur was helping escort the woman to her apartment.

* * *

Fleur seemed to be searching for something in the drunken woman's face.

"Can we talk in the morning?" Fleur asked.

Tonks only just made it onto the couch in the room before collapsing into a puddle of sleep. Fleur grinned, pulling one of the blankets off her bed and tucking Tonks in.

Perhaps this woman could help heal her own damaged heart, just like she healed Tonks.


End file.
